renpyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nusantara
Nusantara: Legend of the Winged Ones is a visual novel that revolves around a girl named Tamara, who gets sent by the goddess Fate to the time when her ancestors lived in order to save herself and humanity by stopping the war between Avians and Komodos. Full Synopsis Long ago, when the world was still young and humans have just learned how to write, Legends of mythical beings traveled over the continents. Mysteries about the existence of Dragons, Griffins, Unicorns, and many other myths were told in folklores and heritages. Some even has human characteristics such as Centaurs, Lamias, Anubis, and Kinara Kinari. But there was one legend. Lost and much of it is forgotten. For none now lived to remember it. A legend about humans with wings and humans with skin tougher than steel. How they prospered and how they vanished without a trace. This is a story about... Birth, Death, Peace, War, and Love How it all began from the gift of Blue Crystal; both a blessing and a curse from the Goddess. And now, The Legend shall be unfolded by a human girl. Main Characters Tamara.png|Tamara Kurniawan Mitra.png|Mitra Rama.png|Rama Reksa.png|Reksa Tamara Kurniawan Tamara is very sarcastic and down-to-earth. She is very persistent; even when threatened, she still goes on with determination. Despite her notable sarcasm and persistence, she deeply cares for others. Mitra Mitra is the chief of the Digdaya Village, which is home to Avian Carnivores. He shows a mature and kind personality throughout the game, and is skilled in battle. He worries about the safety of the people of both Digdaya and Loma Village greatly. Rama Holding an audacious and mischievous personality, Rama comes off as fickle to Tamara and Mitra. He is always smiley and happy, always playing and getting along with the children (much to Mitra's annoyance). However, he does have a dark side to him... Reksa Reksa is cold-hearted and callous, rarely showing any emotion at all upon first glance. He is shown to have a hard time trusting others, especially Tamara and Avians. However, he later develops a more softer side later in the story. Secondary Characters Fate She's a carefree Goddess that sent Tamara to the past to save her ancestors. Sari Sari is Goddess' assistant. She is a talking/telepathic bird that other people cannot see and is the one that guided Tamara to the Goddess. Granny Sukma A kind woman that welcomes Tamara at her sudden arrival. This old lady is also the one that teached their language to the main character. Yuda Yuda is rude, brutally honest and funny/annoying. He constantly makes fun of Tamara, teases Mitra about his crush for Tamara (if you're doing Mitra's path) and fights with Rama. He's completelly in love with his wife Asih and deeply respects Sukma. Asih Asih is kind, beautiful and caring. Tamara sees her as the ideal of the perfect loving wife and seems to admire her a lot. Asih teaches a few things to the main character (like cooking). Every now and then she reprimends her husband Yuda for being insensive/rude. Triplets Puspa (girl), Dani (red headband) and Ares (mask). Mitra refers to these children as "the pride and joy" of their group (Digdaya). They are really energetic, curious and friendly. Chief Silva Chief of the Komodos, he's only seen later on the story. (more informations than that would be spoilers) Purba One member of the Komodos, he's also only seen later on the story. (more informations than that would be spoilers) Places Loma Village One avian village, the people there are vegetarians. This is the place where Tamara is staying. Granny Sukma,Yuda, Asih also reside there. Digdaya Village Another avian village, the people there are carnivorous. Mitra and the triplets live there. Dead Forest Place where the Komodos were banned to. For obvious reasons the main character avoids going there. Banara Forest Woods around Loma Village. Trivia and Notes * Novelty's version of this game doesn't work with the newest version of Windows, while Ren'Py does. * The Ren'Py version is modified slightly script-wise. Category:Games Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:PG13